I Decide
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: Trap in unknown world, Arthur is stuck in the strange world, and he decided to go home. Two kingdoms started to have a war, and they only wanted one person: Arthur. AU Cardtalia FrUk and UsUk. Who will Arthur choose? Will Arthur go to his real home or stuck in the tales?
1. Chapter 1

**Writer: I apologize for not updating my stories. If you're wondering why I'm updating today, it's because I'm making my Hetalia novel by using Cardtalia's characters for my project in Filipino. I got a partner though, who is one of my best friend, translating English-Filipino. My partner agreed to me that I create my own Cardtalia story, since she is helping me by translating while I create some plot and writing in my notebook; It was hard! I mean, writing that is. I think I started to write it about in 7 hours. It's easier by typing instead of writing. But anyway, I liked writing in a piece of paper or notebook. I'm so busy next week and another week, and I need to create 6 pages to finished this project. (Or more, because my best friend wanted to. But anyway, the more the merrier until my brain explode. Horah!)**

**PS: I hoped you like and enjoy this story. I'll type in here when I'm finish, if I got time to do so. So many plot bunnies, I guess? And also, so many unfinished stories. Augh! Die plot bunnies!**

**Oh yeah, my partner's name is **_**Elena Ortega **_**in her own account. Guys, please help me persuade her to become a Hetalia fan. I don't know how! Give me advice, please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't regret that I don't own Hetalia.**

_**Summary: Trap in unknown world, Arthur is stuck in the strange world, and he decided to go home. Two kingdoms started to have a war, and they only wanted one person: Arthur. AU Cardtalia~ FrUk and UsUk. Who will Arthur choose? Will Arthur go to his real home or stuck in the tales?**_

_Prologue_

There exists another world unlike our own. And yes, this is the land of the cards. There is a legend about four kingdoms: Spade, Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs.

First is the Kingdom Of Hearts, tradition abound, music, art and religion; their climate is hot, and they're poor, but they're happy living peacefully. The second is the Kingdom of Diamonds; the Diamonds were rich and a neutral in the entire Kingdom and a fantastic cook; they loved grandeur and beautiful things, and they lived near the port. The third is the Kingdom of Clubs, their weather is cold and have a strained relationships with the Kingdoms; But now, they lived peacefully. And lastly, the Kingdom Of Spades, they are known for their power and harboring of magic; they loved building new technologies and are the peacemakers in the entire kingdom, and they lived in the greenery, where nature grows with magic surrounding them.

The most important people were King, Queen, and Jack:

The King manages all the troops and the military, the most powerful one in the whole kingdom.  
The Queen manages the troops as well, he/she is the leader and controls it.  
the Jack resolves all the issues of the kingdom, such as the economy, labour, etc etc.

The clock only chooses who the Queen, King, and Jack is. The gender isn't matter as long as they loved their own country.

**Chapter 1: Introduction of Main Character.**

_Someone's Pov~_

As I finished reading the book, I closed the novel on my lap and leaned my head on the comfortable chair that I sat in while I closed me eyes, relaxing.

My name is Arthur Kirkland. I am twenty-three years old. I have messy blonde hair, a slim figure, lime-green eyes, and thick eyebrows; laugh all you want because I don't bloody care. I lived in London, of course.

I've an ORDINARY life, yes indeed. I've a "Special Sight" that no one has, except the Kirkland, I guess. But unfortunately, I'm the only one in my family who has; they even think I'm crazy! But truthfully, I'm not.

Do you know what "Special Sight" is? I'll bloody tell you! My special sight can only see many phenomenon things like: Ghosts and Mythical creatures.

I've lots of interests, of course. My interests are embroidery (They are manly!), craftsmanship, literature, punk music, cooking (I recommended you, try it!), and casting spells.

My life is simple. I lived in my small flat, and my salary in the office is decent enough to pay for my flat and necessary needs. I've a terrible relationship towards my family, honestly, especially my siblings; I'm the youngest though.

My life is really ordinary. I've no human friends but only the magical creatures. But honestly, I'm satisfied, even though I got lonely sometimes.

When I heard the Big Ben ring softly outside my window, I opened my eyes and stopped leaning on my comfy chair. I looked at the clock on my left side that hung on the wall and I saw its 9:45 P.M. I stretched my arms and legs when I heard my bones popped lightly. I grabbed my novel and stood up. I approached my bookshelf beside the fireplace in front of me and put the novel on its proper place.

Even though I loved having an ordinary life, I sometimes wished not to because I want to spice my life up a little. I sighed while I shook my head to clear that thought off.

"This is getting silly, wishing something impossible. Even though seeing some magical creatures is possible for me." I mumbled to myself. When I already finished putting my book on its proper place, I turned around, and I think I heard some...clock ticking behind me? That's strange. I know I don't have a clock near my bookshelf. I frown and looked behind me in confusion mixed with curiosity. I looked around where the source of sound came from until I found it; It was one of the novel I read awhile ago. The book was glowing the shade of blue a little while I heard the sound of clock ticking with it.

I frown in confusion, I know that novel isn't magical since the beginning I read about that book. If I know it's magical from the start, I can feel their magical energies or their presences.

Suddenly I feel the humming of magical energy towards the book, only a bit.

"Huh?" I said in confusion. My left hand started to reached toward the novel, slowly while I started shaking in fear and curiosity. I know inside of me, I was expecting anticipation. I don't know why though. Maybe because I want adventure?

For unknown reason, I feel...the book is calling me. I can feel the magic was getting stronger while my hand reached toward the book.

When I touched the novel, bright blue light surrounds me while I closed my eyes to shield the bright blue light.

_**To be continue~**_

**Writer: I don't know the Big Ben stuff. I read that at 9:45 P.M it's the last chime of Big Ben. Please correct me, thank you.**

**Note: Thank you my sensei for edited :D**


	2. Chapter 2

******Writer: Thank you who favorite and following this story! I'm sad no ones review. But anyway, my new chapter.**

******Thank you who Favorite and Favorite Author.**

_****__**12-07-13: **____Erutanlife_

******Thank you who Follow this story.**

**__****12-07-13: **___Zemmno, N and S and F, HappyLuckyAnime, Erutanlife, and RunningBooties._

******You know, I update fast because I already wrote this story in my notebook. I already have chapter three, almost finished :3.**

_****__**Chapter 2: **____**Where the Bloody Hell Am I!?**_

**_Still Arthur Pov~_**

I opened my eyes because the warm sunshine was bright and irritating my eyes. The heat of the sun pierces my skin, and I didn't know that I slept unconsciously. I frown about the new information I got. I bloody know that it was evening in London. How the bloody hell did it turn sunny all of a sudden!?

I shield my eyes with my right hand because of the bright light. I can feel the cold dew on the grasses while I lay on it on my back. Fresh, cold breezes blows my messy, short-blond hair and clothes as I heard the rustles of leaves and grasses. Birds were chirping happily while they flew.

I know bloody well that it wasn't freaking evening because of obvious evidences surrounds me. I sat up straight and roam my eyes in my new surroundings.

I was on the field where many grasses grow, with a lone tree standing alone near the clear lake. Beside me is the lone tree, and I was near the lake.

"Bloody perfect." I mumbled sarcastically. I stood up and clean my clothes to look decent enough; My clothes are stubborn and wrinkled, but I have no choice to ignore it because I don't have a bloody iron. I looked around more until my eyes caught the woods. I guess I better give it a shot, I supposed. I approached towards the woods until I was finally inside. I only see stupid trees left to right though. I walked aimlessly, searching for someone familiar until I was officially bloody lost. I was irritate finding it out that I was lost.

"What a reckless move I've done." I complain and sighed disappointingly towards myself. Now I feel frustrated about my situation.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar giggling straight ahead. I ran towards the source of sound came from until I stumbled on the largest and oldest tree in the center. My eyes roam around in my new environment. The normal trees were shying away towards the largest tree in big circle, clearing away from it obviously. My eyes roam around a bit until my eyes caught attention towards the creatures.

The giggling stop and the creatures looked at me curiously. I panted tiredly because of running away while I looked at the familiar creatures; It was a group of fairies, and they were three of them, all girls.

"Ca-can you see us?" asked the youngest fairy curiously. She has shiny, long, black hair and onyx eyes. She was shying away while she hid behind the oldest fairy. The oldest fairy has shiny, long, red hair and ruby eyes. She looks cheerful and didn't mind about the youngest making her a shield. Beside the oldest is the younger one. She was shaking like a leave. She has shiny, green, long hair and emerald eyes. The three little fairies were glowing, flying mid-air, and they were in front of me only a few centimeters away

I just nodded as my answer, and I waited my breath to be stable. When my breath is normal again, someone suddenly clapped once in attention. Everyone looked who it is in curiosity, and it was the redhead fairy.

"Really!? Finally! One human to talk to, and he can see us! That's great! Right girls?" asked the redhead cheerfully while she looked at the girls excitedly. The two fairies were silent while they fidget.

"B-but, what if he will use his magic to harm us!? I mean, I can sense his tremendous power, and I-It's been my first time feeling this so much power..." said the older fairy timidly and worriedly at the same time while looking at the oldest.

"R-right." agreed and supported the youngest to the older. She looks afraid while she looked at me; When our eyes met, she flinched. I frown. I know I can use magic well, and I don't even know how much power I got. I know that I have normal magical powers. When I'm in here...I suddenly feel that it grows. Now, I can't control about hiding my presence, I guess I'll keep practicing more. Even though I know that I already master it a few years ago.

At that, they started to whispering and chatting each other, ignoring me in the process. I was irritated because I'm not bloody invisible! But anyway, I tried to calm myself down, and I succeeded.

"Pardon me, do you know where I am?" I asked them politely. The fairies stop chattering and looked at me. Two of them were afraid of me while the oldest was not. I'm glad she wasn't afraid of me.

"Oh, This place is-" the oldest got interrupted because someone unfamiliar step on the crunching of leaves. I looked where the source of the sound came from, and it was on my right side. I looked at it curiously in seconds, and then turn toward the fairies; when I saw them, they're already gone. I groan and shook my head. I know fairies were shy and mischievous creatures. Even though normal humans can't see them, they still have a tendency to hide themselves because of their shyness. I was surprised even the oldest fairy is shy too. I wonder why they didn't hide towards me. Strange. I looked where the source of sound came from, waiting that person to show himself up.

**__****Arthur's PoV ends~**

******Writer: I really wanted to update my story "Chasing the One You Love". But sadly, I need to finished this project.**

******Note: This story is edited in 12/19/13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer: Sorry I didn't update in a long time because I've pretty tight schedule. Even though I wrote this since dec. 12 because of the project I'm writing. Thank you who follows. Even though this story is not popular xD. I'll type the "chasing the one you love" later.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine.**

**_Someone else's POV~_**

Bonjour, I'm Francis Bonnefoy, The King Of Diamonds, the sexy moi. I've shoulder-length blonde hair and beautiful, sexy blue eyes. Being a king isn't easy. I want to spread my amour to everyone! But unfortunately, I've a responsible job as a king. I want my kingdom and my country to be grand and beautiful!

I'm 26 years old, single; but let me remind you that I'm not old. Yes, I'm not...I'm not...Anyway, I decided to stroll around in my country. I left my job to my beloved Jack, Vash, he was Lily's, my queen, big brother. Every time I make a move to my Queen, he will shoot at me! Literally. Fortunately, he always misses because I'm an important figure to my people and my kingdom. For some unknown reason though, he likes to carry his rifle to shoot everyone off for making a move to my beloved queen. Even though we're married, it only matters about our position. So, I've no choice but to be friendly to my Queen and find my true love. Yes, true love. I wanted to find my beloved, and that's my real goal. I hoped I will find her/him soon.

As I was saying, I let my job to my beloved Jack, not knowing that I left the kingdom a few hours ago. I know it's irresponsible, but spare me! I've been working all day without any day-off. Being a king is really a tough job. That's why I left my kingdom only once, and then I will continue to work and sign some paperwork when I return to my kingdom.

When I decided to flirt some beautiful ladies in the bar with a disguise (Truthfully, he didn't change much because he only wore civilian clothes), I heard two people gossiping behind me. I heard that...there are soldiers looking around the city, searching for someone important, and I know it was moi. I decided it was my cue to leave in the bar. I said farewell to the beautiful ladies. It's sad to leave them behind, but I needed to hide, and then I left in the bar.

I decided to leave the village as part of my plan. When I was finally near the exit of the village, I heard the familiar voice behind me.

"Halt! Turn around and let me see you face." ordered the familiar voice. My forehead started to to form a sweat, and it dripped down

"Honhonhonhon! I know you know me very well, mon cher. By hearing about my sexy voice, you already know me immediately. But anyway, good job finding me, mon ami." I said calmly. But still, I never followed his orders because I don't want to go to the castle yet. When I feel like going, I will.

"Your majesty, you must go to the castle at once! you mustn't be irresponsible now; You're a king, and king should do his work for the sake of our people!" reminded the familiar voice. And I know it's Vash.

"I know, and I understand" I said while closing my eyes, feeling the fresh breeze.

"When you already know, then why did you-" I interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"I wanted to have a time-off for only once. I wanted to spread my amour to everyone!" I told him my reason.

"But your majesty, it's a stupid-" I interrupted him, once again.

"So, I better..." I said, and then I ran off very fast. Even though I'm not very athletic, I'm very good at running away. Even though The Jack of Hearts is the fastest runner in the whole kingdoms, the second was his brother, and moi, the third.

"Au revour!" I shouted, not looking back. I know he was surprised, and I heard him barking his orders toward his soldiers.

I smirked and make a run for it. I don't know where I will go though. When I stopped running and started to pant, I looked around where I am, and I leaned my back on the tree behind me.

I was in the field of grass. Beside me is a lake. The place is quiet and serene. Soft wind blew on my hair as I smelled the fresh breeze, and I loved all of that. I slowly sit down on the cold grass while I leaned on the tree. I know I run away as far as possible. I closed my eyes, and then I feel a powerful magic presence...It was tremendous power that I feel, and I know the Spade will have no chance against that person. I only know how to feel the presence and summoning roses; that's the spell I only know. By feeling that presence right now, my spine shivered.

I know my kingdom is rich but not powerful like spade. My kingdom only has a lot of luxuries, grand, or glamour, and other resources. But sometimes, I wanted to show them we're powerful too. Maybe...Maybe I'll get that source of power. If I get that source of power and show them that my kingdom isn't weak, I will make my people proud of our kingdom. I opened my eyes and stood up, determine to get what I want. The strong presence came from the woods, and then I approached the place.

When I came inside the woods, I walked around until I was lost. I closed my eyes to, once again, feel that presence. Suddenly, I heard unfamiliar voice, and I know it was a boy, judging by his obvious tone and weird accent, that's why I concluded. His accent sounds like Spadian, but different at the same time.

'I wonder who he was talking to?' I asked myself inside my mind in curiosity. So I decided to check it out by walking towards it. Then, I heard the crunches of leaves underneath me, but I shrugged it off. I know that person will find out sooner or later that he wasn't alone and has company.

I only walked straight ahead, and I saw the ancient tree in front of me. Suddenly, I feel someone is staring at me beside of me. When I looked who it is, Our eyes met: Blue to green. And I finally found the person I'm looking for.

**_TBC~_**

**Writer: Tomorrow, I'll post chapter 4 :3. I already wrote it in dec. 13. And this is not edited yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer: As promise, this is the next chapter. Tomorrow, I'm going to update again, so you better be prepared :D.**

**Thank you who follow this story~**

_**12/22/13: **Amazingtitlehere_

**Thank you who favorite this story~**

_**12/22/13: **Lumiera_

**_12/23/13:_**_ QueenOfThePride_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine~**

**_Francis POV ends~_**

Two blonds looked at each other, curiously. They were a few centimeters away each other.

"Who are you?" asked the slim, messy short blond hair curiously. Francis only looked at the bushy eyebrow adored by the man's below forehead. Arthur eyebrow twitched in annoyance because he noticed it.

"Who are you?" repeated Arthur in annoyance. He tried his best to be polite though. Francis snapped off and looked at Arthur's face in confusion mixed with curiosity.

"Moi?" said the shoulder-length blond hair, unsure while he pointed his finger to himself. The other blond nodded, understood what he was trying to say; Even though he hates French. Arthur is a fast learner, learning new things in his own ways.

"Je vous prie de m'excuse. (I apologize) Mon est François Bonnefoi. (My name is Francis Bonnefoy)" introduced the other blond as he bows gracefully.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous demande soudainement. Savez-vous comment vous parlez anglais ? (I apologize for asking you suddenly. Do you know how you speak English?)" asked Arthur in French, irritatingly. He hates speaking French. Francis was shocked about knowing his own language, and he speak perfectly well! He never notice that he asked him in annoyance by his tone. He stop bowing and stood up straight and looked at Arthur in surprised.

"Vous savez comment narler le langage de l'amour!? (You know how to speak the language of love!?)" exclaimed Francis, ignoring Arthur's question. Arthur sighed in frustration and annoyance.

"Je ne sais pas ce que "le langage de l'amour" que vous parlez. J'ai posé la question depuis le début. Savez-vous comment parler anglais ou pas? Est-ce un oui ou un non? Si vous comprenez ce que j'essaie de dire, vous savez ce que je veux dire bien sûr. (I do not know what "the language of love" that you are talking about. I asked the question since the beginning. Do you know how to speak English or not? Is this a yes or a no? If you understand what I am trying to say, you know what I mean of course.)" said Arthur impatiently and irritated at the same time. Arthur knows different languages by reading and learning lots of good books in the library. He thought that by learning different languages, he can understand what they were saying; even French.

"Je suis désolé d'être grossier et ignorant vos questions. Et oui, I know ho to speak Spadian; Even though you've different accent compare to Spadian.  
( I am sorry to be rude and ignoring your questions. And yes,)" apologized Francis. Arthur wanted to abolish that person. Since he apologize, he wouldn't do.

"Apology accepted. And do you know where Am I? Honestly speaking, I'm lost." asked Arthur in embarrassment.

"Ah, now that you mention it, me too. If you don't mind, you forgot to introduce yourself since I introduce mine." reminded Francis. Even though he was amused by watching him being embarrass, Francis never felt the same as Arthur.

"Sorry for being rude, not introducing myself. My name is Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you." introduced Arthur. Arthur grabbed Francis' left hand and shook his hand immediately. When Arthur's hand stop shaking him, he let him go.

"Is that one of your culture in Spade?" asked Francis curiously, looking where Arthur shake his hand. For a second there, Francis thought his heart skip a beat when he touched his hand. When he lets go, the skipping of his heart suddenly vanished. Is this his imagination?

"Spade? What are you talking about? I know Spade is one of the card in deck though." said Arthur in confusion, spilling what he knows. Francis looked at Arthur with a frown.

"Then, can you tell me where you're from?" asked Francis seriously. By looking at him seriously, Arthur has no choice but to tell him the truth because maybe he can tell him his way home.

Arthur felt exhausted because of the strange event occurred in his life wanted to go back home and have a nice cup of tea and relax while reading a good book. But, he will tell him some conditions to follow and tell him about his full information, if he accept, that is.

"Do you supposed to believe me for what I say? Do you promise me not to laugh? Do you promise me to keep it a secret? Can you promise me to tell me about your knowledge in this world? Do you promise me that I'll ask questions and you answer them all in honestly? Do you promise not to lie at me? If you accept this all of conditions, then I'll tell you. If you don't, I'll belt up and never tell you." said Arthur seriously, but calmly at the same time. Francis nodded without hesitation. He didn't know why Arthur told him 'in this world,' but he will find out soon enough if he accept. And lastly, he didn't know what 'belt up' means, and he guessed that it was 'Shut up'.

"Oui, I'll try my best to tell you my knowledge, mon ami (My friend)" answered Francis seriously while looking at Arthur's green eyes. When Arthur looked at Francis' blue eyes, he found truthfulness and something mixed with it.; He didn't know what it is, and Arthur knows it was positive emotion because of his bright eyes. But anyway, he ignored that and sighed in relief, knowing that he believes him. He looked away to avoid his eyes. He knows that he was stressed out. But, he was irritated by saying, 'My friend' part, but he will let it slip for today. Arthur, once again, looked at Francis, still avoiding his eyes nervously, but he only looked at his face calmly, not showing his nervousness but only in the inside. Francis noticed that action, but he never minds. Francis continued to looked at Arthur's beautiful emerald eyes, and he knows something sparks within him. He sometimes wonder what it is, but he continues to listen Arthur's explanation.

"You see, I'm from a different world. I was sucked by the book when I finished reading it. By telling me that you think I'm from "Spade", fortunately, not. I'm guessing that I'm inside the novel or so I called it 'Your World.' For unknown reason, when I finished reading the novel, I don't quite remember what the story is all about. But anyway if you don't mind, can you tell me about your world? I also wondering why you're surprised that I can speak French. Is it Ancient?" Informed and asked Arthur in curiosity. When Arthur saw Francis nodding seriously and understanding. He was glad for not laughing at him.

You see, inside the Kirkland's household a few years ago, everyone will never looked at him seriously because he truly saw magical creatures. At first when he was kid and a toddler, they told him how adorable he was, imagining things in his own, except his mean brothers. When he became a teenager, they just laughed at him and his mother told him stop being childish. For short, they never believe him and they're saying rude or mean things to him and his magical friends, especially his brothers. But until now, he still believed the magical creatures. Truthfully speaking, they were friendly in his world. In this world, they looked afraid and some of them are still friendly. That's why his only friends were the mythical creatures and not humans. Even though he was a human too.

"I see...I believe you...For answering your first question, yes, you can tell me about your questions and I'll answer you all the knowledge I know about this world as promise to your one of your conditions. But, I must warn you, I've limited knowledge and I tried my best to fulfill it." reminded Francis seriously while looking at Arthur. Arthur finally looked at Francis' eyes and nodded in understanding. He saw how serious he was, and he was glad that someone will look at him seriously.

"And for your last question, I don't know about what the "French" you're talking about, and yes, it was ancient and my people rarely understand it." said Francis sadly. Arthur wanted to comfort him, but he don't know how to. Suddenly, he realized something.

'My people? maybe he was a king?" inquired Arthur inside his mind in confusion. When he wanted to ask something, someone shouted Francis name.

To Arthur, it sounds unfamiliar; To Francis, yes, it sounds really familiar and that person sounds really angry at him.

"Milord" groaned Francis. Arthur looked at him curiously. When Arthur noticed a dark silhouette running behind Francis, the view was clear when it comes closer. He saw a short young man with choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut and dark flatly-colored mint-green eyes, and he carries a rifle. The unfamiliar person was glaring at Francis angrily while he was running, and he looks like he wanted to shot Francis with his rifle. He prays for his safety to live but amused at the same time.

The short young man wore strange clothes...and the color of the clothes were too bright and easily found. He wore an orange beret with yellow rose attached to it on the side, behind the yellow rose looks like orange leaves on each side.

He wore many layers of clothing; the first layer was long-sleeve yellow-orange shirt, which the sleeves were rolled up with single orange diamond each side, the second was a fancy looking white T-shirt, which is rolled up sleeves with laces and tiny orange diamonds adored by it, and lastly, the third has open yellow-orange waistcoat with big orange bow trying near his neck and the waistcoat has a pockets in each side. He also wore brown leather gloves, short brown leather boots with a single orange diamond each side, and peach baggy pants, which is comfortable, and also he wore a diamond necklace

Francis slowly turned around with a weak smile while looking at him. When the both of them were face to face, the short young man glared at him. By the looks of it, he doesn't look tired by running.

"Your majesty, why did you run away from me? If you don't come back to your castle now, your people will notice you that you're gone! Do you know how much chaos will occur!? Your stupid reason is unacceptable! Come with me. If you wont come, i'll shot you with tranquilizer and drag you away." threaten Vash. Francis gulped and raised his hands in surrender.

"Calm down, mon ami. You see, I'm quite busy talking to my new friend" reason Francis. Francis step aside and looked at Arthur.

"Arthur, meet Vash Zwingli," introduced Francis, and then he looked at Vash.

"Vash, meet Arthur Kirkland." continued Francis, and then he looked at Arthur. Arthur looked at Vash and reached his hand with a polite smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." said Arthur. Vash looked at Arthur curiously, approached the young Brit, and then he shook Arthur's hand.

"Likewise." said Vash while he nodded. The two of them stop shaking hands, and Vash walked toward the King and stay beside him. Francis clapped his hands once to give him attention. The two of them looked at him curiously.

"Arthur, I know you've lots of questions to ask me. I'll tell you what I really am and re-introduce myself. Bonjour, I am Francis Bonnefoy, King of Diamond, and sexy moi" introduced Francis as he snapped his fingers on his right side until he summon his yellow petals in the air, falling slowly while he bowed elegantly, looking at Arthur, and he winked at him. Arthur pacepalm, and he wanted to puke.

"I officially call you frog." declared Arthur in deadpan voice. Francis looked at him with his dramatic hurtful look when he stood up straight and stop bowing at him. Francis was glad nothing change between him and Arthur when he found out he was a king. Francis walked toward the Englishman, and he was beside him.

"Vous avez brisé mon coeur en petits morceaux, Arthur. (You've broken my heart into small pieces, Arthur.)" said Francis, pretending he was hurt by touching where his heart beat as a gesture. Arthur's thick eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I wont speak your bloody language." said Arthur in annoyance.

"S'il vous plaît? Parler le langage de l'amour? Vous le savez, votre accent est sexy comme la mienne. (Please? Speak the language of love? You know, your accent is sexy like mine.)" flirted Francis, and then he winked at him. Arthur only looked at him in annoyance, plus he was almost flattered by what he said. Almost.

Vash PoV~

When I saw the two of them interacting each other, they seems to get along very well. I don't know what the king is saying, but I know Arthur can understand him. I wonder who really is he? I feel a tremendous source of magic coming towards him, and that's I came here in curiosity. Luckily, when I came here, I found my King.

My King wore plain brown pants with dirt adored by it, plain white shirt with also dirt on it, and...he wore barefoot. I wonder why he was barefoot. When I looked at Arthur, he wore brown trousers, buttoned green vest, underneath the vest is rolled up long-sleeve white shirt, and he was barefoot, like my king.

Vash PoV ended~

"Ah, Arthur, voulez-vous rester dans mon château ? Je sais que vous êtes sans-abri et que vous n'avez pas un seul l'argent dans ce monde. Je sais qu'elle était différente de la nôtre. Soins à se joindre à moi séjournant dans mon château ? Son pour libre, bien sûr. Vous êtes mon cher ami, je vais donc vous aider autant que je peux. (Ah, Arthur, do you want to stay in my castle? I know that you are homeless and that you do not have a single money in this world. I know that it was different from our own. Care to join me staying in my castle? It's for free, of course. You are my dear friend, so I will help you as much as i can.)" said Francis seriously while looking at Arthur's eyes. Arthur thought deeply about Francis' offer. Since Francis was correct that he doesn't have a necessary needs in this world and also money, so he didn't have a choice.

"Oui, je le ferai. Merci beaucoup de votre gentillesse. Comme vous le savez, je ne peux que parler cette langue parce que je tiens à garder le secret. Je pense que votre serviteur nécessaire pour se détendre plus. (Yes, I will. Thank you very much for your kindness. As you know, I can only speak this language because I want to keep the secret. I think that your servant needed to relax more.)" said Arthur without hesitation while taking a glanced at Vash. When Vash noticed him, he was confused about their change of language and raised his left brow questionably. Francis snickers loudly, and Vash glared at him, and then Francis shut up while he whistle innocently.

"Sorry to be rude, i'll translated it for you awhile ago for what we say earlier. The frog offered me to live in castle, and I accepted. I don't know how many days I will live though. I thanked his kindness, of course." informed Arthur while looking at Vash. Vash nodded and say, "Thank you for translating it."

"You're welcome." replied Arthur.

"Okay~ Let's go to my castle now, I've lots of work to do, but first I need to walk Arthur around in the castle to familiarize." said Francis about his plan. Vash only sighed and nodded in agreement, at least his King is inside the castle doing that, not outside.

"Vous vouliez juste un fossé votre paperasse. (You just wanted to ditch your paperwork.)" mumbled Arthur. Francis heard him elbow him with a grin.

"Je pense que vous avez dit que vous ne verrez que parler français, si elle est importante. (I thought you said that you'll only speak French, if it is important.)" teased Francis. Arthur's face turns a thousandth shade of red filled with embarrassment mixed with anger.

"Sh-Shut up!" mumbled Arthur. Before the two started to argue more, the two were startled because someone shot the gun. Both of them looked and saw Vash, looking at them irritably. His rifle was pointed up while smoke was coming out by the tip of his gun.

"Let's go. Time is wasting. If you all stop moving, I'll shot you with my gun." threaten Vash. His patient was running out because he can't understand what they were saying, and he was frustrated.

"Don't worry, his bullet were rubber." whispered Francis in comfort while he whisper to Arthur.

"START MOVING!" yelled Vash. At that, Francis took the lead, Arthur was in the middle, and Vash was behind Arthur's.

With that, they journeyed to The Kingdom Of Diamond.

_**Tbc~**_

**Writter: I already wrote this since December 13-14. I never posted, same the reason as yesterday. And this is the longest chapter I wrote, expect a new chapter tomorrow and it's short.**

**Note: This chapter is not edited yet.**

**Another Note: I don't know the French and also the translation is right. Correct me if I'm wrong, okay?**


End file.
